Their First Valentine's Day
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Starfire's first Valentine's day. Just a short little fic to promote more NarutoxStarfire pairings. Join me on Twitter. Image by Tonicshadow.


Valentine's Day  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Naruto weaved in and out of traffic on his motorcycle. He couldn't be late, not today of all days. It would be there first Valentine's day together and he couldn't be late. An explosion caught his eye as dollar bills flew everywhere. It was none other then Gizmo and Mammoth robbing a bank.

''Fuck!'' Naruto swore as he tightly held on to the bundle under his arms. Damn his heroic nature. Speeding up the bike he planted his foot on the ground causing it to spin in their direction. He reared it upwards and leapt off as the bike collided with Mammoth. The blond slicked back his spiky blond hair as he caught into a fighting position. He was going to have to end this quickly.

At titans tower a beautiful Auburn haired young woman was getting ready for her Valentine's day date. Her exotic orange skin was lightly bathe in the scent that drove her lover wild. Holding up the red dress she bought for this occasion she studied with her dark green eyes. The way it would hug her would for sure leave him breathless.

Naruto didn't wait for a congratulations, thank you, or sign any autographs today. Naruto should have never took that mission to Los Angeles. He was confident he would make it back in more then enough time. He wasn't counting on there being a group of bad girl meta humans he had to contend with along with a series of murders that were too similar to his style for anyone's liking.

Starfire landed in a secluded area off the coast of the city. It was a small island that wasn't ruined by the machinations of man. It was a tranquil and peaceful place to come to whenever they wanted to get away from it all. Starfire checked her watch as she patiently waited for Naruto to come.

''Run for your lives!''

''It's Plasmus!''

Naruto groaned as once again more villains were attacking the city. If he knew convincing the others that he and Star could handle the city while they were off doing their own plans for the weekend he would had opted not to.

Starfire checked her watch again as she patiently waited for him to arrive. She sighed and looked at the sunset.

After Plasmus came Overlord, then Cinderblock, then even freaking X came to heckle him. Naruto dropped the ground and looked around for Starfire. He had finally arrived and didn't see Starfire anywhere in sight. All he saw with what little light the setting sun provided was a single rose on the ground with all it's petals plucked. ''Kori...''  
Suddenly numerous candles lit a blaze as they spelled out a message in a bright green glow. '_Happy Valentine's Day my Gend'an, Love Koriand'r.'_

__Naruto was so touched he almost failed to sense Starfire floated next to him and peck him on the cheek.  
''Kori...that was...wow.''

She giggled, ''I glad you like it.'' She floated back a bit, ''So what do you think?'' She said doing a sensually slow 180.

Naruto gulped and replied, ''Amazing...'' 

__''Anyway I got someone who wants to meet you,'' He said moving the blanket off his basket to reveal a sleeping baby fox. It was female and it's fur a shade of Auburn identical to Starfire's hair. Starfire's eyes sparkled as she squealed. Naruto didn't even mind when she nearly broke him in two from her bone crushing hug. ''How she managed to sleep during my travel here I never know.''

''She's adorable...''

''What are you going to call her?''

''I'm going to call her Sunshine.'' She said as more candles lit ablaze. This time the glow was blue. A picnic was revealed courtesy of Naruto's kagebunshin.

''So...where's my present?'' He asked looking around.

''Back at the Tower,'' Kori said stroking the ear of the sleeping Kit. Each time she did it the Kit's ear twitched and it pawed at the air. She then adorned a mischievous grin, ''...or I should say I planned on giving it to you there, but if your a good boy I'll let you _unwrap _it early,'' She said as her hand gestured down her curves.

''Oh...I like...Naruto will definitely try to be a good boy during the evening, but he makes no promises,'' He said as he pulled her into a hug.

''Happy Valentine's day Naruto.''

''Happy Valentine's Day Kori..'' They shared a kiss then went about enjoying the rest of their day under the light of the moon.

Hope you guys enjoy this little story. There are snippets of future story elements in these one shots for future chapters of Kitsune Among Titans. So I will sometime in the future at a Kit. So let me know what yall think.


End file.
